Many different types of electronic devices exist which allow a person to store and play selected music, such as MP3 players, Ipod™ players, ZUNE™ players, and the like. These devices are used with headphones, and include a port for receiving the headphone jack. Various styles of headphones can be used with these music players. One popular headphone style is earphone buds, which are small and light weight so as to fit into the ear easily and comfortably. A wire extends from the headphone jack and splits to each of the earphone buds.
The music player may be strapped to the person, particularly for use during physical activities, such as running, or other activities, whether indoors or out of doors. However, the headphone wires normally hang loose from the music player to the ear pieces. Such loose wires may become snagged, may be a distraction to the person wearing the headphones, or otherwise interfere with an activity. For example, a person who jogs while wearing such headphones often has the discomfort of the wires bouncing against their face or neck.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for holding headphones in a hat or cap worn by a person listening to music from a portable music player.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a headphone carrier which can be removably installed on a hat, helmet, headband, or other piece of headgear so as to securely support earphones connected to a portable music player.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for supporting headphone wires adjacent the back of a person's head.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a headphone carrier which fits in a hat so as to be hidden from view when the hat is worn.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a device mounted on a piece of headgear to support headphone wires without the wires dangling loosely.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a headphone carrier removably mounted in a hat so as to allow the hat to be worn in any manner.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a headphone carrier consisting of a thin strip of material which fits between the headband and body of a cap.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a headphone carrier installed in a hat and having a recess to accommodate a ponytail or similar hair projection or styling.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a headphone carrier which is lightweight and useful on any size hat, cap or the like.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a headphone carrier which is economical to manufacture and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.